imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ye Qingyu
Ye Qingyu is the protagonist of Imperial God Emperor '''Novel. '''History When he was 10 years old his parents died while defending the city against demon beasts, but he felt that his parents death has nothing to do with demon beasts and someone was behind it. He promised his parents to wait for 4 years before revealing his true talent. 4 years of being laughed at and humiliated, his family's possessions stolen by the entire Deer City and his parents former subordinates he needed to get them all back he also decided to find the truth about the true cause of his parents death. His first task though is to apply to White Deer Academy Cultivation Techniques - Nameless Breathing Technique (Ch-1) * This is a true cultivation technique for the the great way. The gate to many wonders is all held within. This seems to be normal from the outside, but even in the age of the Three Sovereigns, this was a technique of the natural Great way. (Mention in Ch-170 ) * This technique is specifically created for Ye Qingyu and only suitable for you to cultivate in.Other people cannot cultivate in it. Even if they forcefully do so, they will not receive any benefits and waste their time in vain. (Mentioned in Ch-170) * Not only could it help him rapidly replenish his energy, it also allowed him to have an extremely shocking rate of recovery from injuries and making him have herculean strength. * It was suggested in later chapters that the Nameless Breathing Technique was a modified version of the Lightning Emperor Qin Ming's inheritance. (Mentioned in Ch-525) '- Divine Stances' [Divine Stances] is the culmination of countless experts of White Deer academy. This is extremely suitable for training one’s body at the ordinary martial stage.It has Eight divine forms - Serpentine Form (Ch-16) - 'The serpentine form is known as the form to train your skin, being extremely profound. * Golden snake moves across land * Teng snake in the fog * snake facing its tail * [mysterious snake on a rock * snake’s tongue * snake on a tree * Viper’s poison * snake moon - '''Bear Form (Ch-18) - '''Out of the divine forms it is the one most suitable for training the muscle.The bear, has the slowest personality but also the most majestic. They have the strongest muscles, even stronger than tigers. It has seven key words : '[ 'knock’, ‘pounce’, ‘tear’, ‘lean’, ‘hold’, ‘roar’, ‘jolt’ ]. '- Tiger Bone Form (Ch-22) - '''It can be split into eight stances. Within the divine forms, it is the training method most suited for training for tempering bones. Refining bones is different from refining your skin or muscles, one must pair it up with a mantra. '- Flying Eagle Form''' '- Dragon Form - '''The form was different from the form or the form. It was not trained through stances, or movement but was instead cultivated through an internal manner. It needed a special way of breathing that vibrated the blood within the body, and through these vibrations, it refined and strengthened the bone marrow. '- Tuo Form - Of the divine forms, the form was the training method most suited for refining and training the six major organs in the human body. A Tuo, according to legend, was a creature that was similar to a tortoise and an alligator. It was born in the ocean and had an extremely long lifespan, and had the best method to care for and protect its internal organs. It was said that this type of creature, even if it did not move and turned into a fossil, the internal organs would still be functioning '''- Nine Moves of Soul Stealing Fist and Talon (Ch-20) * Ye Qingyu stole this Technique While spearing with Lue Lei * It has nine punches and six claws. - Four Moves of the Golden Armored King (Ch-46) # Fierce Dragon Pierce # Protection Of Heaven And Earth # Banner Of Heaven And Earth # Heaven Falls and Earth Rends - Four Moves of the Unmatched General (Ch-94) # Soul Stealing Heaven Strike # Brave the Whole World # Storm of Swords # Judgement of the Sword '- Limitless Divine way (Ch-135)' It is a type of battle state where your power is increased. By entering this state, not only your power and speed will multiply, your reaction speed and your senses, because of the flow of inner yuan speed, can also multiply.The highest it can reach, is an increase of ten times your original strength. This is called Limits. And it is not that everyone can perfectly use the power of ‘Ten limits’; they must possess a perfect and powerful flesh body. Only then, can they withstand exploding with a power that exceeds their original. Otherwise, once their power was multiplied, before even injuring the enemy they had a danger of perishing from not being able to withstand the energy and fracture. - Flowing Shadow Kill (Ch-220) * This was purely a cultivation technique for an assassin * The contents of this technique were strange and twisted. Some of the methods used in training, were no different from the evil ways. * It was not the righteous martial path after all. This type of cultivation technique had a shocking killing power, but it was hard to truly reach the pinnacle with it. * The Flowing Shadow Kill cultivation technique that Ye Qingyu had displayed carried an Icy-cold intent and Supreme ice flame, which was different from its original form. '- Dragon Fist (Ch-352)' * This secret technique is known as the empire’s most mysterious skill of refining the body.It is extremely effective in refining the body of a Bitter Sea expert. '- The Three Greatest Sword Techniques:' # Human King Sword Mantra (Ch-354) '''Sword, the sacred item of the ancients. Respected and noble, it is worshipped by humans and deities. It is the ancestor of all weapons, the tool for killing. Deep into one's path, one can enter the Dao. Lightweight and convenient, vigorous, striking fast and nimble. A Divine weapon. The way of the sword. The first is Human, the second Deity, the third is Heaven. The sword of the Human King cannot be defeated by human. The sword of the Divine Emperor cannot be defeated by Fiendgods. The sword of Heavens is Life. The existence of the world is life. The way is split into Yin and Yang, life goes through living and dying. Life is neither dying nor living. If life and death does not exist, the way does not exist. This is the law. Without the way, there is no domain. Without domain, there is nothing. With the way, there is domain. Only with domain can sword exceed all! # '''Divine Emperor Sword Mantra (Ch-405) # Life Sword Mantra (Ch-405)' ' '''Possession - Heroic Brass Badge(Ch-1) * Given by his adopted father * According to the snow country’s laws, those who possess an army medal would have a position equal to that of nobles. '- Inexorable Spear (Ch-23) (destroyed)' Inexorable spear, weighting one thousand two hundred and eighty eight pounds with a length of three metres and forty centimetres. With blades at both end, the blades being around two feet long, and the body of the spear is around two metre. This spear was made from ore from the cold mountain causing the weight to far exceed a normal weapon. It’s such a pity that the creator of this spear, before he could engrave any runes on it, passed away. This can be counted as a half completed product. '- Cold Steel (Ch-26)' It is dagger and was gifted by Wen Wan. It was once a Spirit weapon, but the rune formation on it had long been destroyed. The material of the dagger was excellent though, and could cut through steel like mud. It was perfect for dissecting demonic beasts. '- Fiend God Title Chart Book (Ch. 27)' It was rectangular in appearance, six by three inches and was less than two inches thick.'' Whenever Ye Qingyu creates another Spirit Spring, the bronze book in his sea of consciousness titled chart would crazily absorb the yuan qi of that spring leaving him without any Yuan qi for a short amount of time. After doing so, it would purify the yuan qi and return it back to. Every time a new spirit spring is excavated, the seal of a page, would be unlocked allowing him to read one more page. The titled chart could be divided into three sections: Fiendgods Technique : * Four Moves of the Golden Armored King (Ch-46) * Four Moves of the Unmatched General (Ch-94) * Limitless Divine way (Ch-135) ' * 'Grass Wood heaven yuan power (Ch-174) * Flowing Shadow Kill (Ch-220) strange objects : * Sentry Guards (Ch-74) Allows the user to see everything that is happening within range of the sentry * Flash (Ch-129) Short ranged teleportation * Heaven’s creation (Ch-222) divine weapons : '- Little Shang Sword (Ch. 61)' - Sentry Guards (Ch-74) * Obtained from FiendGod Title Chart 'a reaching 2 Spirit Springs. * the area where the ['Sentryguard] was placed, everything that happened for a kilometre in all directions, Ye Qingyu would be able to observe anytime he wanted. It was as if he had placed a clone there, able to sense everything that occurred.The effectiveness of the [Sentry guard], was similar to a high class surveillance formation. '- Cloud Top Cauldron (Ch. 127)' hundred and eight ancient characters on the interior of the cauldron, the Will of the Heaven Earth Copper Cauldron would be able to control the cauldron. '- Flash (Ch-129) ' * This formation, was what was known as the flash formation in the God and Devil age * The formation held the power of teleportation * Ye Qingyu obtain this formation from 'titled chart '''under 'strange objects '''section.' * Ye Qingyu use this formation first time to escape from '''Cloud Top Cauldron .' '- Supreme Ice Flame (Ch. 169)' * It’s classification was even higher then the ten strange flames * Is foundation was a ice mist that had reached extreme cold. It seemed to be similar in form to flame. No matter what the material, the instant it touched this ice flame, it would instantly turn into powder from the extreme cold. '- Beheading Wind (Ch-353)' * Its a gigantic beheading great sword. * This was a huge sword that was shaped extremely weirdly. It was two meters long, with the hilt roughly around half a meter. It was suited for two hands to hold, and the width of the blade itself was about half a meter. It was silver-coloured, and it had not been used. On the two sides of the blade were two channels for blood outlets. There weren’t any sharp points on the blade, and it was in a half oval curve shape. The sword blade was asthick as a palm at the central part but at the edges, it was only as thick as a finger. * The material on the surface of the Wind that was like silver or moonlight, was namely the legendary [Divine Moonlight Steel] '- Blood Drinking Sword (Ch. 506)' * Made of a Natural Endowment Bone of a Demonic Blood Vine * A Weapon of the Fiendgod Titled Chart made by Ye Qingyui nside of the Cloud Top Cauldron * A Weapon that can grow stronger by drinking the blood of Strong enemies * Made using pieces of the Little Shang Sword, Beheading Wind and the Inexorable Spear along with the fire of the Earth Fire Sword Pit as well as large quantities of Origin crystal. There were immortal metals, Ethyl Essence powder, Angelica ore, Emperor copper, Abyss metal, Geng heart soil, Blood wood Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Dragon Bloodline __FORCETOC__